


Capricorn

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ella is a troll, Gen, Mini-Fic, Teasing, comment-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: For Comment-Fic's  What's Your Sign day.Evil-Little-Dog's prompt was: Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar+Ella Lopez, "I am not a Leo, Ms. Lopez, I am the Devil."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Capricorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



"I am not a Leo, Ms. Lopez, I am the Devil."

"Not gonna lie, that is totes a Leo thing to say," Ella replied, giggling slightly in victory.

Lucifer sniffed haughtily. "If you must know, I am, in fact, a Capricorn."

Ella blinked, then started counting things off on her fingers. Frustratingly she didn't say these things aloud for Lucifer to counter. Finally, at item number eight, she nodded and looked over to Detective Decker (who had, to Lucifer's silent consternation, been silently judging the entire exchange).

"Story checks out. You were right, definitely a Cappy."


End file.
